


This Time Tomorrow... Where Will We Be?

by zauberer_sirin



Category: Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/pseuds/zauberer_sirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Those were the reasons and that was New York</i>. Written April 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time Tomorrow... Where Will We Be?

She visits him whenever she is in New York -the change of coast and the change of network does him good, Jordan thinks, his shoulders much more relaxed than when he was in LA and, Jordan notices with a bit of amusement that he doesn't do his ties so tight here in the East. She visits a couple of times a year and sometimes Jack takes her to the best Soho restaurants and sometimes to some hidden-away diner in Brooklyn with pictures of Lana Turner all over the walls.

They are not lovers, but they mostly act like that -she teases him about the shows in his network, he goes to pick her up at the airport just once or twice, she lets him pick the wine just because it makes him happy- and Jack is the only one she actively seeks out from her old life. And that's odd, because they weren't friends, exactly, back in California, back in Sunset Strip.

It's baseball season and Jordan wears a cap, it blocks the sunlight and makes her look achingly young, or so Jack thinks. The weather is cool but nice and they are showing old films in the back New York Public Library – Jack and Jordan agree on very few things in life, but one of them is that _The China Syndrome_ is a damn good movie.

There are couples putting away the last remnants of their picnics and lying on red and white tablecloth. Jack seems concerned about sitting on the grass so he throws his jacket over beforehand. Baseball day means jeans and no tie and Jordan -without realizing it, of course- has come to crave those occasions.

`Why don't you ever come to LA?´ Jordan asks as the opening titles roll in.

`Excuse me?´

`I'm always coming to New York to visit you. You never come west to see me. Why?´

Jack is looking at the movie. He smiles.

`Because it had always to be your choice, McDeere,´ he replies, still not looking at her, and waits for the words to sink in.


End file.
